Boss Rush
Boss Rush is a collaborative project between RoachTheIntelCollector, Anakin Nakamura, Greedyselfish, and Icestormshadow, created on March 29th, 2019. The project is a massive boss fight gauntlet, allowing players to play as characters from the various series of all of the creators and pit them against bosses from their creations. Overview Boss Rush is set in an amphitheater in Delphi, Greece. The arena can change its size in order to accommodate for larger and tougher boss fights. Prior to all fights, the player will be placed in the "spectator room", where they can choose their playable character, weapons and perks. The player will also have the option to choose the boss fight they wish to fight, and adjust the difficulty to their liking. However, there will be certain boss fights that will have a locked difficulty. The player will have the option in choosing solo fights against one boss, or alternatively group fights, which combines multiple boss fights into a single fight. There is also the Gauntlet, in which players will fight every solo boss in a row, although the player can return to the spectator room to restock between the fights. Once the player beats the Gauntlet for the first time, they will unlock the Time Trial, in which players will have to repeat the Gauntlet all while under a time limit. Playable Characters Roach Chronicles * Roach * O'Ryan * Chris * TJ * Alex "Rook" Miller * Mackenzie "Mac" Davis * John Doc * Gary Arlington * Rick Peterson * Jacob Roberts * Patrick West * Daniela Knight * Samuel Higgins * Evan Jones * Mark Harrison * Simon Turner Anakin Nakamura * Rose Squad ** Commander Ruby Rose ** Captain Weiss Schnee ** First Lieutenant Blake Belladonna ** Second Lieutenant Yang Xiao Long * Arc Squad ** Commander Jaune Arc ** Sergeant Pyrrha Nikos ** Private Lie Ren ** Private Nora Valkyrie * Black Armoury ** Haley Marcy Rose ** Casey Lee Hall ** Lindsey Fall ** Jenkins Fall ** Vessa ** Elena ** Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter * 180th Alpha Group ** Staff Sergeant Eugene Blackburn ** Sergeant Jadyn Reeves ** Corporal Athena Bourden ** Specialist Wallace Robertson * Rose Ten ** Staff Sergeant Ruby Xiao Nakamura ** Sergeant Annabelle Johnson ** Private First Class Jackson Davidson ** Private Jack Hall * Four Survivors ** POTUS Anakin Nakamura ** Jimmy Fox ** Casey Lee Hall ** Yozhikov "Richtofen" Greedyselfish * Skylar Henning * Dave Herd * Zack Battleman * Robert van Alexander * Dr. Skylar Henning * Dr. Dave Herd * Dr. Zack Battleman * Dr. Robert van Alexander * Lv Bu * Sergeant * Trigger * Cowboy * Gloria "Athena" Branigan * Alain Bourden * Jack McMack * Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary) Icestormshadow * Danny Archne * Darksun * Lifelight * Flamwsword * Earthknight * Icestormshadow * Kevin Blood * Amy Bondy * Lily Dangerfield * Clary/Airhammer * Shadow Solo Fights Roach Chronicles * J.X.T. * Yaxnor * Xirsch * Xarcoh * Edward Richtofen * Gruntijackal/Emperor of Destiny * Omnitron * Gigabyte * Nictis * Master Ronin * Echthroi * Dark Soldier * Mutated Agent 14 Anakin Nakamura * Re'mai, the Ursa Major * Ka'mei, the Apparition Alpha * The Son * Lotus, Nexus Apparition * Loki, Nexus Apparition * Rogue Mr. Tachibana Clone (Gauntlet of Valor) * Last Predecessor Greedyselfish * Cyborg Dragon * Supreme Roarer * Commander Lawton * The Angel * The Hybrid Icestormshadow * Red Shadow * Azathoth * Shadowifed Icestormshadow Group Fights Roach Chronicles * The Soulless - J.X.T., Yaxnor, Xirsch and Xarcoh * Power Hungry - Gruntijackal/Emperor of Destiny, Master Ronin and Echthroi * Mechanized Soldiers - Omnitron and Gigabyte * Triple Entity - Dark Soldier, Gigabyte and Xarcoh Anakin Nakamura * Nexus Defenders - The Son, Lotus and Loki * Grimm Might - Re'mai and Ka'mei Greedyselfish * Van Lucker's Revenge - Cyborg Dragon, Supreme Roarer and Commander Lawton * Desire & Power - The Angel and The Hybrid Icestormshadow * Shadow Army - Shadowstorm, Shadowblade, Shadowstrike and Shadowshield * The Resetting - Apocalypse, Death, Famine, War and Disease Combined * Twisted Sister - Mutated Agent 14, The Hybrid and Ka'mei, the Apparition Alpha * Rise of the Machines - Omnitron, Gigabyte, Cyborg Dragon, Supreme Roarer and Commander Lawton Dialogue Main article: Boss Rush/Dialogue Music Depending on the creator, each boss fight has a certain background theme playing during the fights. Roach Chronicles The 13th Reflection - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Music Extended|Theme for all solo fights. Darkness of the Unknown (Xemnas) - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Music Extended|Theme for "The Soulless" group fight. L'Eminenza Oscura II - Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance Music Extended|Theme for the "Power Hungry" group fight. Rinzler Recompiled - Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance Music Extended|Theme for the "Mechanized Soldiers" group fight. Oscurità di Xehanort - Kingdom Hearts 3 OST|Theme for the "Triple Entity" group fight. Anakin Nakamura Ignite (feat. Casey Lee Williams & Lamar Hall) by Jeff Williams with Lyrics|Solo Fights Theme 1 I Burn Remix (feat. Casey Lee Williams)|Solo Fights Theme 2 02 Die - RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack (By Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams)|Solo Fights Theme 3 08 I May Fall - RWBY Volume 1 OST (Jeff Williams Feat. Casey Williams)|Solo Fights Theme 4 Red Like Roses - Part II (feat. Casey Lee Williams & Sandy Casey)|Solo Fights Theme 5 I Burn (feat. Casey Lee Williams & Lamar Hall)|Solo Fights Theme 6 Halo 2 OST - Blow Me Away (Instrumental Version)|Nexus Defenders Theme 1 Papa Roach - Getting Away With Murder (Instrumental Version)|Nexus Defenders Theme 2 Time to Say Goodbye|Grimm Might Theme 1 Caffeine (feat. Lamar Hall)|Grimm Might Theme 2 This Will Be the Day (feat. Casey Lee Williams)|Rogue Mr. Tachibana Clone Theme Sacrifice - Official Instrumental - RWBY|The Son Theme Greedyselfish Fallout 4 OST - Dominant Species|Cyborg Dragon's Theme Quake 2 Soundtrack - Sonic Mayhem - Crashed Up Again|Supreme Roarer's Theme Quake 4 Original Game Soundtrack — 03 Contact|Commander Lawton's Theme Killer Instinct S1 OST - Ballet of Death (Sadira's Theme)|The Angel's Theme Corrosion|The Hybrid's Theme Quake 2 Soundtrack - Sonic Mayhem - Big Gun|Van Acker's Revenge Group Fight Theme Quake 2 Soundtrack - Sonic Mayhem - Pressure Point 2|Desire & Power's Group Fight Icestormshadow This Will Be The Day (feat. Casey Williams)| Azathoth Boss fight background music Lyrics) | Shadowstorm Boss fight background Music Blacklite District - Okay | Shadowifed Icestormshadow Boss Music Blacklite District - Goodbye | Red Shadow Boss Music When It Falls (feat. Casey Lee Williams) by Jeff Williams with Lyrics | The Resetting Boss Music Gallery Boss Rush Arena.png|The arena featured in Boss Rush. Trivia * The normal shaped arena is derived from the amphitheater found in the Zombies map Ancient Evil within Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. * The "Twisted Sister" combined group fight is a reference to the heavy metal band of the same name. * The three bosses chosen for the "Triple Entity" fight are all splintered versions of Roach. ** Xarcoh is his Soulless, Gigabyte is his evil robotic form, and the Dark Soldier is a combination of Roach and Xarcoh resurrected through the Dark Realm. * Players will earn an achievement/trophy called "Nexus Trinity" if they choose "The Son" boss fight and two players are playing as Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter and Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary). Category:Boss Rush